At Camp
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Adam have been dating a while and are counselors at the same summer camp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at Summer Camp 25 year old finds 24 year old Lorelai carrying some arts and cfrats supplies over to the arts and crafts room.

"hey." he says

"hey sweetie." she says kissing him

"what are you doing over here?" she wonders

"well I have a break the boys are doing thier afternoon activity and I missed you so I thought I would try and find you and so I did." he tells her

Lorelai smiles "awe well that's very sweet of you missed you too." she tells him

"where's Rory?" he wonders

"uh well she's with the girls doing her afternoon activity over in the halls practicing for the play." she tells him

"she's doing the camp play?" he wonders

"she is." she tells him and smiles

"that's cool." he says

"yeah I think so." Lorelai tells him

"you must be very proud." he says

"I am." she tells him and smiles

"so what are you doing?" he wonders

"um, I was just bring this arts and crafts stuff over to the arts and crafts room." she tells him

"oh, here well let me help you with that." he tells her

"um no that's okay I got it and I'm almost there." she tells him watching him take some stuff out of her arms

"um well okay." she says and follows him over to the arts and crafts room to drop the stuff off

"so I'll see you at dinner?" she wonders

"yeah I'll be there." he tells her

"okay." she says

"okay." he says and just looks at the girl he loves alot 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so did you hear anymore on your house?" Adam asks her

Lorelai sighs "no." she tells him

"well you after camp if you still don't hear back you and Rory could always come back to Berkeley and live with me." he tells her stroking her shoulder down her arm trying to bribe her

"are you trying to bribe me Braverman because I think it's working." she tells him

Adam just smiles at her the way she loves.

"are you sure you are ready to have a kid living in your house?" she wonders

"yeah always!" he tells her

"I might have to take you up on it for a while." she tells him

"good that's exactly what I wanted to hear." he tells her

"awe that's good." she says and smiles looking into his eyes

"plus, Rory is already like a daughter that I don't have yet." he tells her stroking her arm

Lorelai smiles "yeah she is." she says looking up at him letting him continually stroking her arm

Adam kisses her passionately

"mmm." she moans into her mouth feeling his hands wrap around her waist

"mmm Adam?" she says softly

"what shh." he shushes her kissing her

"we can't..." she tells him

"hmm?" he wonders

"we can't do this here." she tells him

"then when?" he wonders

"I don't know." she tells him

"shh." he shushes her again kissing her

Lorelai gets into it just letting him kissing her passionately.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai pulls away out of breath

"oh my god your so amazing." she tells him

"same here." he tells her

"we need to stop and get a grip." she tells him breathing hardly

"why?" he wonders

"because Rory or somebody could come looking for me." she tells him

"okay I'll just see you at dinner then?" he wonders

"yeah you bet." she says

"okay I'll see you." he tells her and kisses her again

Lorelai kisses him back "okay." she says watching him leave and turns around

"oh my god." she says to herself and starts to open and unpack some of the arts and crafts boxes

After she finishes unpacking she leaves the room and goes back to the hall and finds and watches her girls practicing for the play and waves to Rory and sits down on a chair.

A little later Rory comes over to her

"Hi Mommy!" she says

"hey sweetie." Lorelai says

"are you okay?" Rory wonders

"hmm...oh yeah yeah yeah I'm fine sweets." Lorelai tells her

"good." Rory says

"you having fun kido?" Lorelai wonders

"yeah!" Rory tells her

"good." Lorelai says and smiles 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mommy?" Rory questions her

"yes munchkin?" Lorelai answers pulling her on her lap

"do you think that Adam will want to come to the play?" Rory asks her

"what?" Lorelai gets taken a back

"of course he will munchkin you're like his most favorite little girl in the whole wide world!" Lorelai tell sher

"really?" Rory wonders

"yes really!" Lorelai tells her

"good!" Rory says

"yeah and actually you know what sweetie?" Lorelai tells her

"what?" Rory wonders

"I just saw him." Lorelai tells her

"you did?" Rory wonders

"uh huh he helped me carry some boxes over to the arts and crafts room and he said that if Mommy doesn't hear back from the nice house people that we might be moving in with him for a while until mommy gets the house." Lorelai tells her

"really?' Rory says

"yeah really." Lorelai tells her

Rory just hugs her.

Lorelai hugs her back "you happy sweetie?" she wonders

"very happy!" Rory squeezes her

"good me too!" Lorelai tells her hugging her tightly 


End file.
